You made me a believer
by Leila Nox Fleuret
Summary: Pour échapper à la solitude, Zeref a crée des démons qu'il surnomme affectueusement ses fées. Ensemble, ils formeront la guilde de Fairy Tail. Les créatures sont censées fonctionner par paire, mais quand la plus grande ambition de chacune est de satisfaire son créateur, comment accepter de voir son destin lié à un rival ? [Léger UA] [Mirajane x Laxus] [Gray x Lyon] [Natsu x Zeref]
1. Chapter 1

**YOU MADE ME A BELIEVER**

 **Résumé** : Pour échapper à la solitude, Zeref a crée des démons qu'il surnomme affectueusement ses fées. Les créatures sont censées fonctionner par paire, mais quand la plus grande ambition de chacune est de satisfaire son créateur, comment accepter de voir son destin lié à un rival ? [UA. Fées: Mirajane, Laxus, Grey, Natsu et … ?]

 **Avant-propos :** _Je me suis réveillée ce matin avec cette idée de fiction complètement perchée incluant plusieurs pairings et donc intrigues. Plus j'avance, plus je me dis que c'est pas aussi chouette sur écrit que dans ma tête. J'ai bien failli ne pas poster, sauf que j'ai passé tellement de temps dessus que… je pose ça là et tant pis. N'hésitez pas à me dire si je dois arrêter le massacre par contre_ _:/_

* * *

 **MIRAJANE ET LAXUS**

Beaucoup de passants se retournaient au passage de la jeune demoiselle à la longue chevelure blanche et à la petite robe écrue. Son sourire rayonnant ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette charmante ville. Cet écrin bucolique s'organisait en un quadrillage de rues pavées bordées de jardins avec des tulipes, des jasmins, des hortensias, des tournesols et des magnolias, beaucoup de magnolias, si bien que la ville empruntait le nom de cette dernière plante. Les maisons provinciales se succédaient, toutes différentes les unes des autres, avec leur propre touche d'originalité, leurs propres couleurs, leurs propres tailles. Dans l'air flottait une douce odeur florale se confondant parfois avec celle du pain chaud, du sucre, de la pâte sablée, des gaufres, selon l'endroit où l'on se trouvait, ainsi que celle de la rivière en approchant du canal. L'étrangère recueillait des passants une réelle bienveillance envers elle qui la mettait en confiance. Dans les villages de cette envergure, où tout le monde se connaissait, il était rare que l'on accueille aussi bien les inconnus. Là où elle allait, la belle voyageuse avait souvent fait l'objet d'analyses frôlant l'hostilité où se mêlaient regards méfiants et chuchotis désagréables : _Qui est cette fille ? On ne connaît pas les parents ?!_ La blanche ne leur en tenait jamais rigueur. S'il y a bien un trait qu'elle partageait avec les humains, c'est qu'elle non plus n'appréciait pas l'inconnu et la découverte en règle générale. Sa réponse aux salutations des habitants de Magnolia ne s'élevait pas au-delà d'un sourire timide, voire un signe de la main pour les plus chanceux. Elle avait peut-être un peu peur de ce monde qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à travers les récits de son créateur et son pèlerinage actuel. Elle se sentait perdue et esseulée sans Zeref, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'éloignait de lui durant une aussi longue période. Son voyage s'achevait toutefois aujourd'hui, à Magnolia.

Le soleil éclaboussait le visage heureux de Mirajane. Elle se disait: _c'est ici, c'est cette ville que je choisis !_ Elle pouvait désormais rentrer auprès de son créateur et lui parler de l'endroit qu'elle avait trouvé pour eux. _Je suis sûre que Zeref_ _aimera… je l'espère._ Sur ses pensées positives, Mirajane quitta la ville. Il était temps pour elle de prendre la mer en direction de l'île de Tenro où elle retrouverait son créateur. Elle n'avait aucune connaissance en matière maritime, cela ne l'empêchait pas de voyager seule sur son bateau. Le moyen de transport avançait grâce à son pouvoir de télékinésie. Mirajane n'arrivait jamais à mimer les humains à la perfection, mais c'était toujours mieux que d'emprunter son apparence démoniaque et survoler les eaux ! Sa "maison" à Tenro était un ancien complexe éducatif désolé en raison d'un ravage causé par des pirates il y a quelques années. Un des bâtiments avait été réaménagé pour constituer les appartements de Zeref. Le bâtiment principal comportait un préau désormais agencé en vaste séjour qui ouvrait sur une cour verdoyante. La bibliothèque, qui comprenait deux étages, avait été partiellement refaite pour contenir plusieurs chambres : elle constituait les appartements de Mirajane. La météo fut clémente durant le voyage de Mirajane, elle amarra sous un soleil aussi éclatant qu'à Magnolia. Même une tornade n'aurait su ralentir sa course cela dit. Elle était si _pressée_ de le revoir ! En marchant vers leur demeure, la fée découvrit que Zeref était dehors et qu'il semblait attendre. C'est _elle_ qu'il attendait ! Il avait senti son retour. Le visage de Mirajane s'illumina de mille feux. Son regard pétillait d'amour et d'admiration chaque fois qu'elle le posait sur lui. Zeref portait son manteau noir à l'encolure brodé d'or, drapé d'une soie blanche qui l'enveloppait en partie, comme une cape. Avec son visage aux traits juvénile, le mage noir ressemblait à un prince, mais il était en réalité un roi. _Son_ roi. Comblée de bonheur, Mirajane parcourut la distance qui les séparait en courant.

 _« Zeref ! »_ , s'exclama t-elle en l'enlaçant avec une familiarité dont elle n'avait jamais fait preuve autrefois. Pourquoi s'en priver ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis bien trop longtemps !

 _« Ma chère Mirajane... Ton absence fut si longue, je commençais à me faire du soucis. »_

La blanche se détacha un peu de son créateur pour pouvoir regarder son visage aux traits si doux. Peu importe la tragique malédiction dont il était victime et qui avait fait de lui un criminel, il y avait de la bonté dans le regard noir de Zeref. Mirajane aussi portait en elle une grande bonté. Zeref l'avait crée à son image.

 _« Vous m'aviez dit de revenir lorsque j'aurais trouvé l'endroit où nous pourrons loger. C'est un tel honneur pour moi, je ne devais pas me tromper ! »_ , dit-elle, tout sourire.

 _« Je suis fier que tu aies su mesurer l'importance de ta mission. Qu'as-tu à me dire ? »_

 _« Zeref, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir visiter un lieu qu'il serait agréable de découvrir sans vous, mais il existe une ville où l'on respire à longueur de journée le parfum des fleurs et celui de la liberté »_ narra t-elle. Mirajane avait la manie de bavarder comme on lirait une description de roman. Son plus grand passe-temps était justement la lecture et son seul interlocuteur, Zeref, s'exprimait lui-même avec une élégance qu'elle essayait de calquer. _« Le faubourg est animé jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Une rivière d'eau claire serpente les habitats. Les marins sur leurs bateaux saluent les passants se promenant le long de la berge. Le marché est un arc-en-ciel de couleurs chaudes où l'odeur des épices se mêle à celui fleurs. Les habitants sont étrangement aimables et souriants ! »_

 _« C'est un très bel endroit que tu me décris. Quelle est cette ville ? »_

 _« Magnolia. Elle se trouve à l'est de Fiore. »_

 _« Puisque tu l'as choisie, c'est là que nous irons. Nous partirons bientôt y trouver un terrain pour bâtir notre nouvelle demeure. Mais avant toute chose, j'ai une surprise pour toi. »_

Zeref lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les appartements de Mirajane.

 _« Une surprise ? »_

 _« Tu verras »_ , répondit-il mystérieusement.

Il gravirent les escaliers menant au premier étage. Le mage noir ouvrit ensuite la porte d'une chambre d'invitée. La lueur d'émerveillement et d'appréhension dans le regard de Mirajane s'éteignit lorsqu'elle découvrit la silhouette imposante d'un homme allongé sur le grand lit double au centre de la pièce. Les draps blancs qui le couvraient s'arrêtaient au niveau de son buste nu. La couleur de ses cheveux, d'un blond comme blés, tirait plus de l'humain que celle immaculée de Mirajane. Elle reconnut toutefois en lui une aura familière.

 _« Est-ce qu'il est comme moi ? »_ demanda t-elle d'une toute petite voix en tournant le visage vers son créateur.

Son regard miroitant d'inquiétude sonda le visage serein de Zeref. Tout d'un coup, elle ressemblait à une enfant.

 _« Oui Mirajane »_ , répondit-il en esquissant un sourire bienveillant _« Il est comme toi. »_

La nouvelle ne fut pas accueillie avec la joie attendue. Les yeux de la jolie blanche scintillèrent de larmes.

 _« Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal… ? Est-ce que vous êtes lassé de moi ? »_

Zeref laissa échapper un léger rire attendri.

 _« Mais enfin Mirajane… je ne serai jamais lassé de toi »_ Il glissa affectueusement les doigts dans ses mèches immaculées et soyeuses avant de poursuivre : _« Seulement, mon pouvoir est bien trop dévastateur, tu ne saurais le contenir à toi toute seule. Je me dois de créer d'autres fées si je veux pouvoir vivre en société. Voici Laxus. Je l'ai aussi crée pour être ton compagnon et ton protecteur. »_

 _« Je n'ai besoin que de vous Zeref! Je deviendrai plus forte s'il le faut ! »_

 _« Mirajane… je ne tiens pas à prendre un tel risque et je ne peux te garder dans une prison de solitude. Je t'en prie, accepte le cadeau que je te fais. »_

Zeref avait l'air déçu de sa réaction. C'est elle qui le décevait ! Mirajane croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en baissant la tête, blessée et dépitée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le rendre heureux et accomplir sa mission. Le dessein premier de la création de Mirajane, c'était que Zeref ne soit plus seul. Mirajane fut crée à l'aide d'une magie puissante qui la rendait insensible au pouvoir destructeur de son maître. En découvrant que sa création était capable elle aussi de recueillir de la magie en son sein, l'ambition de Zeref avait évolué. Ses créatures l'aideraient à canaliser son pouvoir et à en annuler les effets autour de lui. De cette façon, le mage noir n'aurait plus jamais à se cacher du monde. Il pourrait vivre vraiment, sans craindre de répandre l'effroi et la désolation. Les créatures de Zeref étaient des démons à proprement parler, mais il voulait laver ses _enfants_ de toute connotations péjoratives. Ainsi avait-il dit à Mirajane qu'elle était une fée.

 _« Oui. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de votre générosité »_ , murmura t-elle. _« … quand se réveillera t-il ? »_

Il avait l'air prêt. Laxus respirait, ses organes vitaux avaient pris forme au sein de lui, son cœur battait, son teint indiquait que son sang circulait convenablement et son corps émettait une légère odeur piquante et boisé.

 _« D'ici quelques jours, le temps qu'il intègre son identité, son rôle parmi nous, notre langage et la connaissance essentielle de ce monde: ses règles, ses codes, les gens qui le peuplent, les émotions et les sentiments qu'ils sont capables de ressentir et qu'il éprouvera à son tour. Sa sagesse grandira davantage à son réveil. Tu y veilleras n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« Oui Zeref. »_

Le mage déposa une main sur sa joue pour la gratifier d'une tendre caresse. Mirajane ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer son contact et y trouver le réconfort dont elle avait besoin.

 _« Merci. Je vais me retirer dans mes appartements désormais. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire. »_

Mirajane rouvrit les yeux, attristée qu'il s'en aille déjà alors qu'elle venait à peine de le retrouver.

 _« M'aimez-vous au moins un peu ? »_ , demanda t-elle avec espoir.

 _« Mirajane, l'amour que je te porte n'a aucune limite et ne faillira jamais. Personne ne pourra te voler ta place, tu es ma première née. »_

Elle sourit faiblement, un peu rassurée mais probablement pas entièrement convaincue. Le mage noir était insondable. Son cœur et son âme étaient un océan de tourments et de secret. Mirajane aurait voulu être unique au monde pour lui, comme il était unique au monde pour elle. Cependant, elle réalisait combien ce rêve était prétentieux. Zeref déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta la pièce. Même si elle le voulait de tout son cœur, Mirajane ne devait pas le suivre. Elle n'avait jamais su ce qu'il manigançait quand elle n'était pas là, mais la réponse était peut-être désormais sous ses yeux. Il en créait d' _autres_ dont elle était la _première_. Le pouvoir monstrueux de Zeref était compensé par un autre plus puissant encore : celui de donner la vie.

Les jours suivants, Mirajane veilla Laxus par curiosité ou par malveillance non assumée. Il se peut qu'elle l'ait maudit dans ses songes. Il se peut qu'elle ait espéré que son souffle s'arrête et que son cœur cesse de battre. Elle était surprise de son hostilité à son égard, Mirajane était née pour être aimante et optimiste. L'arrivée de cet intrus la métamorphosait. Plus elle le regardait, plus elle le trouvait beau. Oui, il était beau, c'était la seule personne que Mirajane trouvait belle en dehors de Zeref. Son mépris pour lui grandissait à mesure qu'elle constatait jour après jour combien il était parfait. Ô, comme Zeref avait dû mettre beaucoup d'amour dans sa conception ! Peut-être plus qu'il n'en avait mis dans la sienne. La jalousie corrompait de plus en plus son cœur, telle une insidieuse gangrène. Agenouillée devant le lit de Laxus au huitième jour, Mirajane fut animée d'une puissante colère. Elle se redressa brusquement et, de sa main crochue ayant pris son apparence démoniaque, elle balafra le visage parfait de cet homme aux cheveux d'or, laissant un éclair traversant son œil. Au moins avait-elle eu l'indulgence de ne pas transpercer sa paupière et ne pas l'aveugler ! Puis, soudainement, ses cruelles pensées s'envolèrent et elle réalisa son geste. Elle avait levé la main sur une personne inconsciente, elle, la douce Mirajane. La main ayant repris sa forme humaine initiale se rabattit sur sa bouche pour étouffer son hoquet de choc. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Mirajane saisit le drap blanc et le remonta pour le presser sur la plaie. Elle ne sentit pas le léger mouvement du corps du blond. Puis, son regard inquiet rencontra l'autre œil parfaitement réveillé de Laxus.

Laxus n'avait ouvert qu'un seul œil sur le monde et sa vision s'était précisé sur un visage penché sur lui, le visage de ce que sa connaissance actuelle caractériserait d'ange. Eblouissante et pure. Sa rétine fut comme brûlée par les rayons du soleil. L'ange prit peur de le voir réveillé. Après avoir sursauté, elle recula hâtivement. Laxus ouvrit l'autre oeil et se redressa lentement en position assise sans la quitter du regard. Il ressentait une légère douleur du coté droit de son visage mais n'y prêta pas attention. _« Mirajane ? »_ murmura t-il d'une voix rauque et quelque peu éraillée. L'ange sursauta de nouveau, stupéfaite. Le premier mot prononcé par Laxus était le prénom de la blanche, le seul qu'il connaissait avec celui de Zeref et son propre prénom. Terrifiée, Mirajane bredouilla _« je suis désolée »_. Quand elle enclencha le mouvement vers la porte, Laxus se défit prestement des draps.

 _« Mirajane »_.

Zeref lui avait fait don d'un sous-vêtement mais même s'il avait été entièrement nu, Laxus n'aurait ressenti aucune gêne. La pudeur lui était inconnue. Ses muscles ne répondirent pas vraiment lorsqu'il posa le pied au sol. Il manqua de tomber et Mirajane se figea en remarquant du coin de l'œil que Laxus chancelait. Elle pivota légèrement, tiraillée par l'envie de l'aider, mais se ravisa aussitôt en voyant qu'il se redressait. Ses muscles avaient été taillés pour faire de lui un athlète, il avait juste eu besoin d'une minute pour que son cerveau établisse les bonnes connexions avec les membres qu'il utilisait pour la première fois. Mirajane voulu reprendre sa course vers la sortie mais c'est elle, finalement, qui chuta dans la précipitation. Elle jeta un coup d'œil apeuré derrière elle. Le démon n'était déjà plus à sa place. Se relevant rapidement, la belle voulut reprendre sa course mais découvrit l'objet de ses craintes devant elle. Mirajane s'arrêta net sur la pointe des pieds, le visage ébahi et la respiration coupée. Même perchée sur ses orteils, elle restait bien plus petite que lui. Les mains qu'elle avait replié contre elle pour se protéger furent doucement couvertes par celles de Laxus. Le visage incliné vers elle, il plongeait son regard tendre et rassurant dans celui inquiet de l'ange qui l'éblouissait et l'intriguait tant. Celle-ci demeura les yeux écarquillés, envoutée et bercée par la tendresse qu'il dégageait. La mâchoire de Laxus était marquée, ses pommettes était saillantes et ses lèvres pleines. Il avait un regard à la fois grave, doux et curieux. Il était encore plus beau et elle-même se sentait belle comme jamais lorsqu'il la regardait ainsi. Leur coeurs battaient à tout rompre. Une chaleur étrange s'était installée dans le ventre de Mirajane. Après un court instant où la fée blanche retint sa respiration, le bout de ses pieds se mit à piétiner vers l'arrière et ses doigts glissèrent lentement hors de la douce prise de Laxus. Elle recula à un mètre de lui par ses petits pas de souris et, lorsqu'elle retomba mollement sur ses talons, la magie de leur découverte mutuelle s'était évaporée. Le blond voulut s'avancer vers elle à nouveau mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

 _« J'aimerais être seule »_ sa voix avait faibli et elle s'éclaircit la gorge. _« Laisse-moi passer. »_

 _« Tu n'avais pas l'air de réprouver ma compagnie ces derniers jours où j'ai senti ta présence. »_

Mirajane le fusilla du regard car elle n'avait rien à répondre pour contrer ses propos véridiques. Elle le trouvait un peu trop vif d'esprit pour quelqu'un sortant d'un coma de plusieurs jours et ne connaissant rien de concret sur la vie. Ou alors était-ce un cruel manque de tact, ce qui était plus probable. La vue de Laxus se brouilla de moitié, son œil droit s'était recouvert de quelque chose d'étrange qu'il essuya d'un revers de son avant-bras. Il découvrit sa peau tâchée d'un liquide rouge vif.

 _« Qu'est-ce ?_

 _— Du sang. Je t'ai blessé »_

 _— Pourquoi ? »_

Rien dans sa voix ne trahissait quelconque reproche. Il était seulement curieux. Pourtant, Mirajane l'interpréta comme une accusation. Elle serra les poings et releva le menton, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de colère.

 _« Parce que… parce que je te déteste, Laxus ! »_

Elle ne vouait amour et respect qu'à Zeref ! La fée blanche le dépassa en prenant soin de le bousculer sèchement de l'épaule. Elle avait beau avoir une apparence frêle, Mirajane était redoutable. Laxus resta un instant bouche bée devant sa réaction. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? Il venait de naître, bon sang ! Malgré son corps d'adulte, Laxus était presque comme un enfant ! Les sourcils froncés, il tourna le visage vers elle en arborant cette expression dure et austère qui le caractériserait à l'avenir.

 _« C'est pourtant toi qui a une attitude détestable, Mirajane ! »_

L'intéressée claqua la porte et courut dans le couloir sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où aller : elle fuyait son _chez elle_ ! Au tournant du couloir menant aux escaliers, elle percuta un corps et leva le regard vers le visage concerné de Zeref.

 _« Mirajane ? »_

La blanche se recroquevilla et posa le front sur le torse de son maître avant d'éclater en sanglots.


	2. Chapter 2

**GRAY ET LYON**

 _« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit dans leur coutume de céder une si grande parcelle de terrain à des étrangers et je les comprends. De ce fait, l'hôtel de ville ne nous accordera pas le permis de construire sans un bon motif._

 _— Nous pouvons dire que nous créons une guilde, une guilde de mages ?_ proposa Mirajane

 _— C'est une excellente idée. Nous pourrons promettre de sécuriser les échanges commerciaux. Avec la multiplication des pirates dernièrement, Fiore n'a jamais connu une telle crise économique »_

Bla bla bla. Voilà qu'ils repartaient tous les deux dans leurs bavardages sur leur futur logement, à Magnolia, la ville dont Mirajane était tombée amoureuse et que lui-même n'avait même pas encore vu. Laxus en avait ras-le-bol d'être si souvent laissé de côté. Il avait l'impression que la fée blanche faisait exprès de parler de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mirajane accaparait l'attention de Zeref, et c'était sans doute volontaire.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'une guilde? »_ intervint le blond, qui n'en connaissait pas la définition.

Zeref jeta un coup d'œil appuyé à Mirajane pour l'inviter à répondre. Elle ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort avec Laxus et le mage noir l'avait remarqué.

 _« C'est une association de personnes exerçant une profession commune. La nôtre serait une guilde de mages rémunérés par des missions que les habitants de Magnolia leur confierait »,_ dit-elle en regardant essentiellement Zeref, jetant de tant à autres de petits coups d'œil discret à Laxus comme on jette des miettes aux pigeons.

L'expression désagréable de Laxus (du moins plus désagréable qu'à l'accoutumée) indiqua qu'il en aurait volontiers bien à redire sur cette idée. Il n'en fit rien par égard pour Mirajane. Il n'avait pas envie de créer davantage de tension avec elle, cela ne l'empêchait pas de désapprouver.

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Laxus avait fait un tour dans les appartements de Zeref. Après avoir inspecté quelques chambres, il découvrit une silhouette allongée dans un lit et en referma une porte. La présence de son créateur se fit sentir peu après, mais le blond ne comptait pas se cacher de son indiscrétion. Assumant ses actes, il s'adossa au mur en croisant les bras et attendit patiemment que son maître pointe le bout de son nez.

 _« Vous en créez d'autres._

 _— Oui »_

Laxus releva la tête. Son visage était dénué d'hostilité. En fait, il était simplement sérieux, comme à son habitude. Disons que le rejet de Mirajane lui avait passé l'envie de sourire à la vie.

 _« Pourquoi ? »_ demanda t-il posément.

Zeref esquissa un petit sourire et s'approcha de Laxus. Par respect, celui-ci décolla son dos du mur et se redressa. Il était beaucoup plus grand et costaud que son créateur, mais la puissance de ce dernier le dépassait de loin. Laxus avait encore tant à apprendre.

 _« C'est la seule façon pour moi de pouvoir vivre en communauté. Vous êtes… mon salut, en quelque sorte… »_

Laxus fit un pas vers lui. Un pli soucieux barrait le milieu de son front.

 _« Votre bonheur est ma priorité Zeref. Je crèverai les yeux de tous les habitants de cette planète si leur regard vous fait du mal »,_ murmura t-il.

 _« Laxus mon brave… »_

Zeref leva doucement les mains vers lui et Laxus inclina la tête pour ressentir le contact de sa peau au plus vite. Zeref encadra le visage du blond, ses pouces caressant doucement ses joues. Laxus posa les mains sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et inclina davantage le visage pour appuyer doucement le front contre celui de son tendre créateur. Un discret soupir de bien-être s'échappa de ses lèvres. Tous se sentaient comblés en la présence du mage noir.

 _« Ces mots me touchent… »_ déclara celui-ci d'une voix douce. Il marqua un courte pause, avant d'ajouter _« …mais tu as été crée dans un but de paix. Ne t'en détourne jamais »_

Laxus resta un instant immobile tandis que les mots de son créateur s'imprégnaient lentement dans son esprit. Il rouvrit les yeux et redressa ensuite le visage. Son regard bienveillant l'instant d'avant avait retrouvé tout son sérieux. Peut-être même une certaine froideur.

 _« Un but de paix… et être le valet de Mirajane, était-ce une option ? »_

Sentant l'irritation de son démon, Zeref retira doucement ses mains. Laxus abaissa les siennes à son tour, lentement, à regret.

 _« Que dis-tu ?_

 _— Je suis incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Chaque fois qu'elle s'éloigne, elle me manque. Je ressens le besoin de l'accompagner partout où elle va alors qu'elle me méprise… Quel est mon rôle envers elle Zeref ? Je ne saisis pas._

 _— Ton subconscient semble pourtant déjà comprendre la situation. Tu n'es pas un valet Laxus, tu es son compagnon. Toi aussi tu es éternel et peut-être qu'un jour, nos routes se sépareront. Ce jour là, tu ne seras pas seul »_ promit Zeref en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, les traits et le regard de Laxus furent traversés par un sentiment de peur. Que signifiait tout ceci ?

 _« Et qu'adviendrait-il de vous ? Je refuse que nos routes se séparent. Nous ne vivons que pour vous Zeref ! »_

Le ton énervé de sa voix contrasta avec la douceur de ses gestes tandis que le blond imita son créateur un peu plus tôt, en encadrant son précieux visage de ses mains immenses. Pourvu d'un regard patient et d'un sourire indulgent, Zeref rapprocha son visage de celui de son démon et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Laxus ferma les yeux et profita de ce contact d'amour offert par son créateur. Tous ses muscles se détendirent et son esprit s'apaisa au gré secondes qui s'égrainaient. Leur bouche se détachèrent l'une de l'autre. Laxus réalisait que son cœur battait anormalement vite, il porta la main contre sa propre poitrine, un peu désemparé par toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Zeref lui offrit un petit sourire bienveillant et amusé. S'il s'était permis ce geste, c'est parce qu'il savait que Laxus était capable de l'encaisser. Mirajane aurait fondu en larmes d'émotion à sa place. Zeref avait le cœur transpercé chaque fois qu'il la voyait pleurer.

 _« Tu n'as pas qu'une seule raison de vivre, Laxus. Et bientôt, tu en auras de nombreuses. Allons, ne pose plus de questions. Tu en sais déjà trop. Ne mentionne jamais cette conversation à Mirajane. Elle se ferait un sang d'encre sans raison. Va donc la retrouver »._

Les paupières closes, Laxus hocha la tête et se retira. Il descendit les marches quittant les appartements de son maître et retrouva le hall principal. Un bar y avait été monté. Zeref l'avait fait construire pour Mirajane, qui s'était mise en tête de s'occuper des bouches à nourrir une fois qu'ils seraient tous installés à Magnolia. Celle-ci s'y trouvait déjà et faisait sa petite vaisselle habituelle.

 _« Tiens, Laxus »_ Elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Mirajane s'était ouverte à lui progressivement… ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle avait accepté qu'ils dorment dans la même chambre. En fait, la blanche le traitait plutôt comme un ami. C'était un sacré pas en avant mine de rien.

 _« Je te sers la même chose que d'habitude ? »_ Laxus acquiesça. Le blond avait la tête ailleurs. Le baiser de Zeref occupait ses pensées. Il s'installa à un tabouret et observa Mirajane le servir, un peu absent. Sitôt qu'elle poussa le verre vers lui, Laxus saisit doucement sa main. Surprise, la belle leva le regard vers lui, les joues un peu empourprées. Sans un mot, Laxus porta la main de Mirajane à ses lèvres et déposa un long baiser sur le dos de celle-ci. Celui de Zeref aurait dû lui revenir à elle, la première née. D'une certaine façon, Laxus lui rendait ce qui lui revenait de droit. Il aurait embrassé les lèvres rosées de Mirajane s'il avait plus d'audace. Mais elle l'aurait rejeté, or s'il pouvait effectivement encaisser un baiser de son créateur bien aimé, un rejet de Mirajane, ça, il ne le pourrait pas. La fée blanche l'observa curieusement. Elle tentait de deviner la signification de son comportement calme, presque solennel. Les deux se retrouvèrent dans cette même bulle étrange qu'à leur rencontre, si bien qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'une autre personne venait de quitter les appartements de Zeref.

Passablement perdu, le nouveau né s'approcha précautionneusement des escaliers. Il mit les deux pieds sur la première marche, comme s'il n'avait pas encore assimilé comment effectuer une tâche aussi basique. Laxus fut le premier à se rendre compte de sa présence et à tourner la tête. Mirajane fit de même. Ses doigts glissèrent hors de ceux de Laxus, dont le cœur se serra un court instant avant qu'il ne décide de s'intéresser pleinement au nouveau venu. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la quatrième marche que celui-ci commença à descendre normalement. Le regard voilé de tristesse, Mirajane l'observa avec attention. Elle savait qui il était. Zeref l'avait prévenue de sa venue. Gray Fullbuster. Laxus ne semblait pas surpris de le voir. La blanche était pourtant persuadée que Zeref ne lui avait rien dit à lui. Soit il était assez impassible, soit il avait anticipé les actions de leur maître.

Une fois descendu, l'homme aux cheveux bleus eut le reflexe de s'approcher d'eux. La solitude n'était instinctive chez aucun d'eux. Les fées allaient toujours vers quelqu'un. La blanche fronça un peu les sourcils tout en jaugeant un peu mieux l'homme qui s'installa sur le tabouret à côté de Laxus. Personne n'avait décroché un mot, pas même par politesse. Le nouveau-né les regarda un à un, puis, il articula difficilement, la voix enrouée :

 _« Zeref ? »_

Le premier mot qu'ils prononçaient tous... une once de tendresse détendit les traits de Mirajane à l'entente de ce prénom qu'elle chérissait tant. Un sourire doux étira ses lèvres. Gray releva timidement les mains et les posa sur le comptoir du bar, les doigts un peu repliés.

 _« Il se trouve dans les quartiers que tu viens de quitter. Tu as dû le manquer de peu. »_

Une ombre déçue couvrit le regard du nouveau démon et il baissa les yeux. Mirajane l'observa avec indulgence. D'un mouvement de bras, elle dégaina une bouteille de Jack Daniel's avec un sourire radieux.

 _« Que dirais-tu d'un remont…_

 _— Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu prématuré ? »_ l'interrompit sévèrement Laxus, qui intervenait pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Gray.

Mirajane reposa la bouteille, son sourire se fit plus discret, quelque peu gêné.

 _« Tu as sans doute raison »_ approuva t-elle en se frottant la nuque, le rose aux joues. Du whisky au réveil, quelle idée !

Même si elle éprouvait toujours un fond de jalousie envers ses semblables, la Blanche avait pris sur elle et était passée au-dessus depuis le temps. Par la force de son amour envers son créateur, elle était devenue celle que Zeref attendait qu'elle soit. Joyeuse, attentionnée et douce. _Ma douce Mirajane_ , l'appelait-il. La mélodie de ses mots et de sa voix la rendait si heureuse... La première née était contente que sa maturité vis-à-vis de la situation ait rendu fier son maître. Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire cependant. Il lui avait fallu du temps et de la volonté pour y parvenir.

 _« … je te sers quelque chose Gray ? »_ ajouta t-elle.

 _Gray. C'est donc ainsi que je me nomme._ Les souvenirs de son rêve remontèrent peu à peu à la surface de son esprit. Gray Fullbuster. Oui, c'était ça.

 _« Me servir ? … Que veux-tu dire ? »_

Mirajane couvrit sa bouche de ses doigts tandis qu'elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

 _« Eh bien, que puis-je te servir_ à boire _?! »_ précisa t-elle.

Le visage de Gray était hermétique, mais la blanche vit clairement une once de contrariété s'installer dans ses prunelles bleu nuit. Le pauvre homme avait l'impression de passer pour un idiot. Vu le ton évident qu'elle employait, il interpréta avoir poser une question bête. Mirajane avait le regard doux et intelligent, quand lui se sentait assez benêt, il espérait au moins ne pas en avoir l'air. Mais à force de ne pas vouloir avoir l'air stupide, le démon avait l'air surtout un peu antipathique. La belle Mirajane posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

 _« Je commence à comprendre. Je m'appelle Mirajane, et voici Laxus… Je me disais bien que tu t'étais réveillé un peu tôt, tu n'es pas encore tout à fait prêt. C'est aussi pour cette raison que tu es encore seul »_

Les sourcils de Gray se froncèrent un peu sous la réflexion. Pourquoi disait-elle qu'il était seul ? Ils étaient trois en ce moment-même. De quoi parlait-elle ? Craignant de poser une autre question qui aurait l'air idiote, Gray acquiesça du menton et reprit le sujet initial.

 _« C'est vrai que j'ai soif… »_

 _Lyon_. Gray cilla tandis que le mot venait de surgir dans son esprit, sorti de nulle part. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais il avait de l'affection pour ce simple prénom, il le trouvait beau. Pas autant que Zeref, mais beau tout de même. Gray cilla à nouveau en réalisant que Mirajane avait déjà repris la parole et qu'il avait plutôt intérêt de suivre. La belle déposa une carte devant lui et pointa l'index sur le haut de la liste.

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te détailler le menu des boissons, ainsi que celui des cocktails que j'ai crée. Je suis également en train d'apprendre à mieux cuisiner, vous aurez bientôt autre chose que des nouilles ! »_

Mirajane se lança alors dans ses commentaires. Gray fronça un peu les sourcils tandis qu'il essayait de déchiffrer le menu au gré des mots de la Blanche… sans grand succès.

 _« Gray, que se passe t-il ?_

 _— Je… n'arrive pas à bien… lire… »_ admit le démon.

Touchée par son malaise, Mirajane passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux bleutés.

 _« Tu vas apprendre, ne t'inquiète pas. »_

Gray releva un regard reconnaissant vers elle. Il voulut poser la main sur la sienne, mais écarquilla les yeux de stupeur tandis que son bras fut repoussé d'un coup sec. Mirajane recula sa main à son tour, surprise, et tous deux tournèrent un regard interloqué vers Laxus. C'est lui qui était intervenu. Il fusillait Gray du regard.

 _« Ne t'avise_ même pas _d'y songer »_ murmura t-il froidement.

 _« Laxus… »_ chuchota Mirajane en posant la main sur le bras du blond.

Le regard de l'homme se radoucit immédiatement quand il rencontra celui, tendre et aimant, de la fée blanche. Voyant qu'il reprenait son calme, la jeune femme sourit et l'incident fut clos.

x-x-x-x-x

Tout comme on ne pouvait remettre un nourrisson dans le ventre de sa mère, Zeref ne pouvait replonger Gray dans le même sommeil que celui précédant sa naissance. Toutefois, il utilisa un sortilège pour aider les lacunes du bleuté à se combler pendant qu'il dormait.

Les fées passèrent les six jours suivants ensemble à l'extérieur pour aider les pouvoirs de Gray à se développer. Mirajane était métamorphe, Laxus créait et maîtrisait la foudre. Rapidement, ils découvrirent que le dernier-né créait et maîtrisait la glace. Au soir, ils s'entrainaient tous encore dehors, dans la cour, quand une silhouette sortant de la bâtisse principale attira leur attention. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vu ce jeune homme. Le nouveau venu était plutôt grand, avec une chevelure courte à la couleur de l'argent, une couleur semblable à celle de Mirajane. Tout comme Gray, les cheveux en question étaient en épi, mais un peu moins désordonnés, plongeant d'un côté. Dans ce tourbillon, une mèche retombait sur son front. Il était vêtu assez simplement, d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon sombre.

 _« Zeref n'est pas là »_ constata t-il simplement. Il avait une voix grave, une intonnation un peu aristocratique.

Le corps de Gray fut parcourut d'un léger frisson en l'entendant. Ce bel inconnu aux cheveux d'argent, Gray ne l'avait jamais vu, et pourtant, il le reconnut.

 _« Lyon… »_ murmura t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Un petit sourire orna les lèvres du nouveau. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son semblable en détaillant son visage de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut.

 _« C'est sans doute toi Gray, mon frère »_ dit-il ensuite chaleureusement.

L'intéressé plissa légèrement les sourcils à l'appellation. _Frère ?_ Gray savait très bien ce que ça signifiait, les nuits de connaissance supplémentaire, les livres, ainsi que les émissions télés diffusées par une lacrima, avaient porté leur fruit. Gray était conscient sur bien des sujets, y compris sur celui de la famille. Un peu trop conscient d'ailleurs.

 _« Je ne suis pas ton frère ! »_ rétorqua le bleu, sous le regard un peu perplexe de Laxus et Mirajane.

En naissant prématurément, il n'y avait pas que les connaissances de Gray qui en avaient pâti. Il y avait également le sentiment de fraternité qu'il aurait dû éprouver à l'égard de l'argenté. Gray connaissait effectivement Lyon. Il l'aimait. Seulement, il ne le voyait pas comme un frère. Et il ne voulait pas le voir en tant que tel. Lyon referma la bouche devant la réplique sèche de Gray, contrit.

 _« Normalement, si »,_ intervint une autre voix qui leur inspira, à tous, une profonde chaleur au sein de leur poitrine.

 _« Zeref ! »_ dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Le mage noir était également sorti de la bâtisse, discret et silencieux comme à son habitude. L'adolescent, qui semblait plus jeune qu'eux et qui était pourtant leur maître à tous, s'avança vers son groupe de fées. Ils l'admirèrent tous avec une profonde affection, y compris Laxus, même si cette émotion était moins évidente chez lui.

 _« Chaque fée est associée à une autre. Vous fonctionnez par duo. Cependant, par soucis de diversité, vos relations préétablies ne sont pas les mêmes. Laxus, je t'ai crée après Mirajane pour faire de toi son conjoint. Gray, même si tu es né le premier des deux, je t'ai conçu en même temps que Lyon. Vous êtes tous les deux des frères jumeaux. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? »_

L'argenté avait repris de sa superbe. Il adressa un petit sourire en coin suffisant à son frère, qui grinça des dents devant son arrogance. Sur le moment, il fulminait et mourrait d'envie de refiler un coup sur la tête de Lyon. Malgré l'intervention du maître, Gray ne bougeait pas de ses positions. Au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas de Lyon comme frère. Pourquoi ce lien ? Dès qu'il l'avait vu, Gray avait eu envie de le toucher, de parcourir sa peau de ses mains, il avait voulu décréter à voix haute qu'il était sien. Or Zeref venait de tout chambouler. Il les avait mis à pied d'égalité en les déclarant jumeaux. Gray avait aujourd'hui suffisamment de connaissance pour parfaitement savoir qu'un frère ne faisait pas naître les envies que la vision de Lyon lui avait inspirées. Le bleuté ne savait plus quoi penser à présent. Il se demanda si son désir de toucher Lyon, de le clamer sien, était réel, physique, ou s'il avait seulement été influencé par ce qu'il savait de Mirajane et Laxus. Peut-être était-ce le fait de croire que Lyon avait été crée pour être son compagnon qui l'avait dupé et qui avait fait naître ce sentiment bizarre en le voyant ? Maintenant que la vérité était rétablie, peut-être que ses sentiments seraient influencés à nouveau et deviendraient ceux qu'ils doivent être ? Derrière son air de sale petit prétentieux, l'affection que Lyon éprouvait pour son ainé était réelle, fraternelle. Gray le voyait clairement dans son regard.

 _« Cependant… »_

L'attention que Lyon avait attirée sur lui se dissipa aussitôt tandis que tous les regards se reposaient sur Zeref.

 _« Bientôt, nous partions vers une nouvelle vie. À la suggestion de Mirajane, j'ai crée une guilde dont le Quartier Général se situe à Magnolia. La construction du bâtiment a déjà commencé, nous nous rendrons sur place pour l'achever. Notre guilde se nomme Fairy Tail. J'ai choisi ce nom en hommage à une vieille amie. La guilde compte cinq membres pour l'instant, nous, mais elle en comptera d'autres. Toute personne pratiquant la magie et ayant un niveau suffisant pourra la rejoindre. Vous rencontrerez d'autres mages, vous établirez des liens avec les autres membres ainsi qu'avec les habitants de Magnolia. Vous conservez votre devoir envers moi, mais pour le reste, vous serez libres, libres de choisir votre destinée, libres de choisir d'emprunter des chemins différents que celui que je vous ai proposé. »_

Laxus écarquilla un peu les yeux de mécontentement. _Pourquoi nous dire ça ?_ Le blond aurait préféré qu'il le garde pour lui. C'était une échappatoire que pouvait saisir Mirajane. Laxus pourrait la perdre à cause de cette liberté. Jusque là, il avait souffert en silence de la distance qu'elle imposait, d'abord flagrante, aujourd'hui implicite. Il se montrait patient parce qu'il baignait dans le réconfort de savoir qu'elle était faite pour lui, qu'un jour, ils seraient unis. Or Zeref venait justement de dire que, par sa propre volonté, Mirajane pouvait se détourner de cette destinée et choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Laxus ramena un regard sévère vers la Blanche pour jauger sa réaction. Il se trouve que la belle n'avait pas vraiment réagi. Une main posée contre sa poitrine tout en écoutant Zeref, son visage n'était pas plus serein après, qu'avant le début de son explication. Elle se contenta de tourner un visage soucieux vers Laxus, comme elle avait senti son regard peser sur elle. Voyant son état troublé, irrité, la jeune femme eut envie de lui sourire pour le rassurer. Toutefois, elle craignit qu'il interprète cela comme une provocation et qu'il se mette en colère. Elle ne fit donc rien.

 _« La seule chose que vous devez savoir, la seule chose qui m'importe, c'est que vous n'avez jamais été seul, et que vous ne le serez jamais. »_

Zeref aimait ses créations. Il avait tout mis en œuvre pour qu'elles ne subissent jamais le même sort que lui. Touché par les mots de son maître, par la grâce qu'il dégageait, par son être tout entier, Lyon ne put s'empêcher de se jeter contre lui en l'entourant de ses bras.

 _« Zeref ! Vous êtes trop noble pour nous ! »_ Lyon finit par se le manger, son coup sur la tête. _« Mais aïe ! »_

Ne lui laissant même pas le temps de s'en remettre, Gray lui attrapa ensuite le col du t-shirt et le tira sèchement vers l'arrière en grognant :

 _« Fais-lui de l'air, imbécile ! »_

Zeref eut un petit rire attendri. Malgré sa jalousie d'avoir vu Lyon si proche de leur maître, Mirajane sourit aussi. Elle était heureuse de voir leur créateur d'humeur aussi légère, lui qui avait si souvent le visage morose et nostalgique. Seulement, le sourire du prince se figea, puis se fana progressivement. Une ombre d'effroi empreignit alors les traits de son visage. Un vent calme souffla.

 _« … Elle est là… »_

Un autre vent, plus brutal, surgit. Mirajane sursauta de peur. Elle se ressaisit immédiatement et attrapa la main de Laxus.

 _« Gray, viens ! »_ L'interpellé saisit aussitôt l'autre main de la blanche. _« Lyon, recule ! »_ ajouta celle-ci.

Zeref avait porté les mains à son visage, la tête basse. Ses traits s'étaient crispés de terreur. Tous eurent le cœur serré de le voir ainsi. Même s'il ne comprit absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait, le démon argent refusa de rester sur le banc de touche.

 _« C'est hors de question !_ dit-il en saisissant la main libre de Gray.

— Lyon _!_

 _— C'est bon, laisse-le Mirajane. Ça va aller »_ répondit Laxus en serrant doucement ses doigts pour la rassurer.

Après un coup d'œil incertain vers son compagnon, dont le visage sérieux et déterminé lui offrit l'encouragement dont elle avait besoin, la belle referma la bouche et hocha la tête en affichant la même expression déterminée.

 _« Accroche-toi Lyon... »_ murmura Gray.

L'argent écarquilla les yeux en sentant l'énergie malsaine qui s'amplifiait dans l'air autour de Zeref, prête à exploser, prête à annihiler tout ce qui l'entourait. Il prit peur mais refusa de flancher alors que son frère affichait lui aussi une forte détermination et ne bronchait pas. Lyon ne serait pas le maillon faible. Il resta et serra davantage sa main. Gray lui rendit sa pression. Le toisant du coin de l'œil, il lui adressa un petit sourire qui se voulait réconfortant et qui eut l'effet escompté. Lyon lui rendit doucement son sourire. Il oublia l'énergie noire de Zeref et perçut l'autre énergie, toute aussi forte, qui émanait de leur côté à eux, de son frère. Une énergie blanche qui dévora progressivement le mal, lentement, jusqu'à ce que les bourrasques se taisent et que le calme revienne.

Zeref abaissa lentement les mains vers le long de son corps. Il se tenait sur un petit cercle de terre. L'herbe sous ses pieds était morte, désintégrée. Le mage noir en releva la tête et regarda autour de lui. En dehors du petit cercle où il se tenait, tout le monde allait bien. Les arbres étaient en place, la végétation était toujours aussi verte, les libellules et les abeilles continuaient de voleter comme si tout était normal. _Tout était normal_. Zeref adressa un hochement de tête satisfait à ses fées. Mirajane lui rendit un sourire éclatant. Laxus et Gray eurent un petit rictus en coin triomphant. Pour sa part, Lyon se mâchouilla seulement les lèvres, un peu désemparé sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation, mais cela viendrait.

 _« Je vois que vous êtes prêts »_ murmura sereinement. Zeref. _« Nous partons demain. »_

Étant la seule pleinement consciente de ce que cela signifiait, puisqu'elle était la seule à connaître Magnolia, Mirajane leva les poings au ciel.

 _« Super ! »_

Laxus baissa son petit sourire vers elle. Il pouvait difficilement masquer son contentement de la voir ainsi, rayonnante, heureuse.

 _« Je vais préparer mes affaires. Retrouvons-nous ici demain à sept heures, qu'en dites-vous ? »_

 _« Oui Zeref »,_ répondirent-ils en cœur.

Alors que leur créateur tournait les talons et s'éloignait, Gray leva un regard interrogateur vers Lyon. Celui-ci venait de poser une main sur son propre ventre. Le démon argent se sentait plutôt faible et nauséeux depuis que l'énergie blanche avait noyé l'énergie noire. Il avait l'impression que cela l'avait drainé de sa force. Et pour cause, il avait participé à l'unisson des pouvoirs avec les autres, alors qu'il venait de naître !

 _« Je me sens bizarre. Que m'arrive t-il ? »_

Lyon leva un peu ses mains, paumes vers le ciel, pour les observer. Il se sentait de plus en plus fébrile, malade. Le bout de ses doigts se mit à libérer de l'eau froide. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et, soudain, le pauvre homme tomba à genoux en toussant de la grêle au sol.

 _« Lyon ! »_ Gray se pencha vers lui et saisit fortement le tissu de son t-shirt au niveau de l'épaule. Il se sentait impuissant devant son mal, si bien qu'à part le secouer, il n'y avait rien d'autre comme geste lui venant à l'esprit. Rien de plus stupide, ni de plus intelligent. Gray pria intérieurement pour que Lyon se reprenne en main, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire à sa place. _« Ressaisis-toi »,_ ajouta t-il. Ses doigts étroitement serré sur son vêtement trahissait son angoisse.

 _« Mon frère… aide-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi suis-je comme ça ? »_

Pendant un instant, Gray crut qu'il s'agissait d'une accusation. En effet, le bleuté maîtrisait la magie de glace. Peut-être qu'en saisissant sa main, il lui avait involontairement jeté un sort.

 _« Tu n'étais pas prêt »_ expliqua Mirajane. Gray releva un regard plein d'espoir vers elle. Cela signifiait qu'il n'y était pour rien, et que c'était le sort destiné à contenir la magie noire de Zeref qui l'avait rendu comme ça. La fée blanche était dotée d'une grande sagesse, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle ait raison. _« Ça ira mieux, il va juste falloir que tu te reposes. »_

Ce diagnostic était réconfortant pour les jumeaux. Laxus n'avait pas l'air inquiet pour sa part. Il observait le démon argent en se tenant en retrait. Gray baissa de nouveau le regard vers Lyon. Son frère… jumeau. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas physiquement, eux qui n'étaient pas du même sang, mais leur ressemblance était magique. Ce devait être ça.

 _« Tu maîtrises les sorts de glace, tout comme moi »_ comprit Gray à voix haute pour expliquer cette effusion de gel provenant du corps de Lyon. Celui-ci fut rassuré, mais juste un peu.

 _« J'ai si froid… »_

Il grelotait, les bras repliés contre lui-même. D'un geste vif, Gray retira son long manteau blanc. En un clin d'œil, il plia un genou à terre, à côté de son frère, en posant le vêtement sur ses épaules. Trop frileux pour vraiment bouger et enfiler les manches, Lyon se contenta de saisir les pans du manteau et les refermer sur lui.

 _« Merci Gray._

 _— Sois courageux, ça va passer. Allez, lève-toi, je t'amène dans notre chambre. »_

Gray en avait assez que le lit à côté du sien soit vide, depuis le temps qu'il attendait une présence…

 _« Gray... veux-tu que...?_

 _— C'est bon Mira, je m'occupe de lui, ne t'en fais pas. Merci... »_

Gardant les mains sur ses épaules, le bleuté y fit pression pour l'aider à se relever et le ramena à l'intérieur. Soucieux, il l'observait du coin de l'œil durant le trajet. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait la peau blanche de Lyon, et pourtant, il grelotait encore.

 _« T'as une sacré fièvre… je devrais peut-être rappeler Zeref. Aucun de nous ne maîtrise les sorts de soin, je ne vois que lui pour t'aider._

 _— Surtout pas ! »_

Le regard paniqué, Lyon délia un peu un de ses bras recroquevillées contre lui. Sa main sortit du manteau et saisit fermement le poignet de son frère.

 _« Mais enfin… !_

 _— S'il-te-plait. Ne le dérange pas pour moi. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ça va aller. »_

L'argenté se mordilla les lèvres, l'air embêté. Il n'y avait rien de pire pour lui que de passer pour un faiblard devant leur créateur. Lyon avait beau être livide, Gray le trouvait attendrissant maintenant qu'il avait délaissé ses grands airs princiers. Il hocha la tête. Arrivés dans la chambre, il l'assit sur un des lits et se dirigea vers leur salle de bains. Lyon écarquilla un peu les yeux en entendant l'eau du bain couler.

 _« C'est une excellente idée, ça »_ reconnut-il tandis que son frère revenait dans la pièce.

 _« Si tu veux me faire plaisir avec des compliments, évite d'avoir l'air surpris par ce que tu affirmes »_ grommela le bleu. _« Déssape-toi et vas-y. »_

Déssaper… ça devait vouloir dire se déshabiller. Gray en savait plus que lui, il ne se contentait pas de lire, contrairement à Mirajane. Il utilisait la lacrima qui servait de télévision et qui retranscrivait les chaînes disponibles à Fiore. Lyon eut un pâle sourire amusé. Il défit le manteau de Gray de ses épaules et se leva. Il retira son t-shirt, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pantalon, sans se soucier de son frère qui l'observait tout du long. Son corps était beau, beau à en être jalousé et maudit par Apollon lui-même. Gray se mordit la lèvre et se flagella pour détourner le regard quand le démon d'argent retira également son boxer. Les deux frères avaient aussi peu de pudeur l'un que l'autre. Lyon plia ses affaires, consciencieux malgré le fait qu'il tremblait encore de froid, et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau pour se glisser dans le bain qu'avait fait couler son frère. La chaleur le fit soupirer d'aise. Il arrêta l'eau quand celle-ci fut à un niveau suffisant et s'étendit tranquillement, les yeux clos.

Dès qu'il entendit l'eau s'arrêter, Gray rentra à son tour et s'agenouilla près du bain. Croisant les bras sur le rebord, il posa le menton dessus tout en observant son jumeau. Il y avait comme une lueur protectrice dans son regard bleu nuit.

 _« Tu te sens mieux ? »_

Lyon rouvrit les yeux et inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un mince rictus amusé.

 _« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, grand frère ? »_

L'ainé leva les yeux d'exaspération, avant de laisser son regard rivé sur le côté, faisant mine de fixer le robinet qui ne coulait plus depuis un moment. Une goutte en tombait de temps à autre. Gray sentit une main se glisser affectueusement dans ses cheveux. Curieux, il ramena son attention sur son semblable, dont le sourire s'était fait plus doux. Gray le contempla en silence en se demandant quel genre de sort Zeref avait jeté pour le rendre si beau, si distingué, si fascinant... Lyon remit sa main dans l'eau.

 _« Ton regard s'égare »_ se moqua t-il avec un petit air suffisant.

 _« Tu fais des jeux de mots maintenant ? »_ s'agaça Gray. Et qu'il ravale un peu ses grands airs où il allait se prendre une douche froide ! _« Arrête de faire le malin. »_

 _« Quel sale caractère… »_ commenta narquoisement Lyon. Il lui envoya une pichenette d'eau au visage.

 _« T'es lourd… ! »_ râla Gray en décroisant un bras.

Il s'essuya la peau humide d'un revers de la main avant de se remettre dans sa position initiale, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés. Les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés il y a moins d'une heure et pourtant, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient frères depuis des années, qu'ils avaient passé une vie entière ensemble.

 _« Pourquoi tu restes, alors ?_

 _— Parce que, comme tu le dis si bien, je suis inquiet »_ reconnut l'ainé de mauvaise grâce.

Lyon eut un petit hochement de tête satisfait.

 _« Bien. J'arrête de t'embêter »,_ promit-il.

Gray plissa un peu les yeux tout en l'observant attentivement. Depuis le début, Lyon n'avait cessé de faire l'intéressant, de se donner l'air de quelqu'un de fort et malin. Gray pensait instinctivement que c'était pour attirer l'approbation de Zeref, mais désormais, il commençait à se demander s'il ne cherchait pas aussi son attention à lui, son grand frère. Il suffisait de le regarder, malade comme un chien, et pourtant fier comme paon de voir Gray reconnaître qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Lyon avait beau être effectivement malin, et plus que lui pour l'avoir facilement fait tomber dans son jeu, Gray ne déméritait pas non plus.

 _« Tu sais que t'es un phénomène, toi… ? »_ murmura t-il tandis qu'un sourire attendri naissait discrètement sur ses lèvres.

 _« Hm… je prends ça pour un compliment »_ répondit nonchalamment le démon argent.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, plongés dans le silence. Gray se concentrait sur un point dans l'eau tandis que Lyon jaugeait son visage. _Je ne suis pas ton frère !_ Ces mots l'avaient meurtri bien plus qu'il n'oserait l'admettre. Pourquoi Gray les avait-il dit, pourquoi l'avait-il blessé ? Même Zeref disait qu'ils étaient frères. Or il avait aussi dit que, bientôt, ils pourront changer leurs liens. Et si Gray décidait de se trouver une autre famille ?

 _« T'en as encore pour longtemps ? »_ demanda le bleuté, toujours intéressé par son point invisible dans l'eau.

 _« Ouep »,_ répondit Lyon sans détacher son regard de Gray.

Gray décroisa les bras et commença à se lever. Déjà las ? Lyon tendit le bras et saisit rapidement sa main.

 _« Vu mon état, je peux très bien tomber dans les pommes et me noyer. C'est pour ça que tu es venu, au départ. Tu es tout de même prêt à partir et prendre ce risque juste parce que tu t'ennuies ?_

 _— C'est un test, Lyon ? »_

Le démon argent haussa un sourcil. Après une courte seconde, il lui offrit un petit sourire innocent.

 _« Je me sens bien ici… »_

Le bleu ne se laissa pas avoir si facilement.

 _« C'est un test. Tu ne demandes qu'une chose : sortir de là et retrouver ton lit pour pouvoir y dormir. Moi non plus je n'aime pas les bains, j'ai l'impression d'y perdre mon temps, on ne peut même pas s'y reposer »_

Un ange passa. Le sourire innocent de Lyon se mua en un rictus amusé. Il cessa de faire semblant et accepta de laisser tomber le masque.

 _« Nous avons donc plus de points communs que notre simple magie… »_ lança t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

Bon sang, à peine né qu'il commençait déjà à tester l'amour de son frère... Le bleuté pouvait d'ores-et-déjà s'inquiéter de la vie qu'il allait mener aux côtés de cet énergumène égocentrique.

 _« Dépêche-toi, le sort de tout à l'heure m'a épuisé moi aussi »_ souffla Gray en se frottant le visage.

C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air fatigué. Lyon retira le bouchon qui retenait l'eau.

 _« C'était quoi exactement, cette magie noire ? »_ demanda t-il en commençant à se savonner.

 _« La magie destructrice de Zeref, c'est à cause d'elle que nous vivons tous à l'écart. Il la libère parfois involontairement, notre devoir est de l'empêcher de se propager. Si on ne la contient pas, elle extermine tout sur son passage »_

Lyon hocha la tête. C'est bien ce qui lui avait semblé. Et tout à l'heure, elle n'avait rien détruit. C'était grâce à eux. Avec ce beau travail, Zeref était convaincu qu'ils pouvaient partir vers Magnolia. Leur créateur pourrait enfin vivre en communauté, en compagnie des protecteurs qu'ils étaient tous. Des… fées. Si la mémoire de Lyon était bonne. C'était difficile de mettre le doigt sur toutes les connaissances qu'il avait acquis durant son long sommeil.

 _« Ça faisait sacrément froid dans le dos… parlant de ça, tu veux bien frotter le mien ? »_

Autre petit sourire innocent. Gray lui jeta un regard noir et tourna les talons.

 _« Démerde-toi. »_

Lyon devina ce que ça voulait dire, mais il se demandait où son frère était allé chercher ce vocabulaire. Il n'était pas encore au courant pour la lacrima télé. Il ne savait même pas si c'était familier ou soutenu. L'argenté allait devoir faire ses recherches. En attendant, il termina sa toilette et se sécha. A sa sortie, il sourit en voyant que son frère avait déposé des affaires propres sur son lit. Un pull, un sous-vêtement et un jogging. Lyon s'habilla. Il devina lequel des deux lits était le sien, puisqu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui contenait une grosse couette. Gray la lui avait installée. Lyon s'y glissa avec reconnaissance et ferma les yeux. Gray profita du fait que son frère soit sorti pour prendre sa douche à son tour et se mettre également en pyjama. Il se glissa ensuite dans son propre lit. Le pauvre garçon eut cependant à peine le temps de fermer les yeux qu'il entendit la voix de son jumeau.

 _« Gray… j'ai froid._

 _— T'es chiant. T'as vu la couette que tu te paies ?_

 _— Oui, j'ai vu... mais j'ai froid._

 _— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?_

— … _j'en sais rien. »_

Gray poussa un lourd soupir. Quel gamin celui-là ! Se redressant en position assise, le bleuté découvrit ses jambes d'un geste sec du bras. Lyon, qui observait le plafond jusque là, tourna un regard curieux vers lui en entendant un bruit de froissement de tissu. Il vit alors, grâce aux rayons de lune, que Gray venait de se déshabiller pour ne garder que son boxer, et qu'il se dirigeait vers lui.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Rhabille-toi, j'ai encore plus froid rien qu'en te regardant !_

 _— Arrête de geindre et pousses-toi. »_

Lyon se tortilla et lui laissa un peu de place. Gray se mit à côté de lui. Il baissa un peu la couette et redressa son frère en position assise.

 _« Lève les bras »_

N'étant pas vraiment en état de marchander, Lyon s'exécuta et laissa son jumeau lui dénuder le haut du corps. Gray jeta son pull par terre. Puis, il enroula un bras autour de lui pour d'abord le rallonger, et l'attirer contre lui ensuite. Lyon comprit rapidement pourquoi le démon bleu faisait tout ça.

 _« Ta peau est brûlante… t'es un maître de glace, comment ça se fait ?_

— _Si je savais… ! Tais-toi et dors. »_

Lyon se colla davantage à son frère. Il enfouit le nez au creux de son cou en enroulant à son tour un bras autour de lui. Gray ferma les paupières, tentant d'ignorer son cœur qui tambourinait, les émotions étranges qu'il ressentait à avoir son jumeau si proche, les picotements de son bas-ventre. Nom d'un chien ! Comment allait-il dormir avec ce chaos qui grondait au sein de lui ?! Le démon réunit tous ses efforts pour se concentrer sur le silence, le calme, le fait qu'il avait dépensé beaucoup de magie, le fait qu'il devait dormir… juste dormir, et ignorer ce corps si beau blotti contre le sien…

 _« Gray ?_ _»_

Le souffle de Lyon contre son cou le fit frissoner, comme si sa peau contre la sienne ne le rendait pas déjà fou. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour lui...

 _«_ _Quoi… ? »_

Il avait parlé d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'avait prémédité, mais tant pis. Lyon était censé se taire de toute façon.

 _« Faudra m'expliquer comment tu fais pour te_ dessaper _en un éclair. »_

x-x-x-x-x

Après avoir nettoyé le bar, Mirajane se replia dans ses quartiers d'un pas lourd. La nuit tombait, elle était exténuée par cette journée. Le pouvoir du maître avait épuisé pas mal de ses ressources. Mira avait plutôt intérêt de gagner en puissance à l'avenir, elle qui prétendait autrefois pouvoir contenir cette magie noire à elle toute seule... Alors qu'elle se frottait un œil du bout des doigts en approchant de sa chambre, une main puissante saisit son poignet et l'obligea à se retourner.

 _« Laxus… »_ souffla Mirajane en découvrant le visage sombre du blond.

L'homme plaqua son poignet contre le battant de la porte qu'elle n'avait pas pu ouvrir, comme il venait de l'interrompre.

 _« Dis-moi Mirajane… toi qui te retires tous les soirs dans ton_ sanctuaire _»_ dit-il, un brin ironique _« T'arrives t-il de penser à moi ? T'arrives t-il de me vouloir près de toi ? »_

Le regard luisant de sollicitude, Mirajane toisa les prunelles de Laxus une à une, patiemment, dans l'espoir de transmettre son calme au blond à l'humeur noire. Elle se souvenait du premier regard qu'il avait posé sur elle, un regard si doux, si aimant, loin de celui si froid qu'il lui adressait en cet instant.

 _« Oui... »_ reconnut-elle à demi-mot.

Hésitante, elle leva sa main libre vers la joue de Laxus, mais arrêta ses doigts à quelques millimètres de sa peau, comme craintive. Le regard demandeur de Laxus la convainquit de franchir le pas, et elle caressa doucement sa peau.

 _« Laisse-moi entrer. Laisse-moi rester à tes côtés. »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« Mirajane ! »_ cracha t-il, ses traits se durcissant à nouveau.

Laxus donna un à-coup au poignet de la blanche, dont la main frappa la porte. Le geste était rapide, brusque, mais pas fort, car il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Il ne lui ferait _jamais_ de mal. Mirajane ferma les yeux, calme, mais résolue. Elle acceptait sa colère, mais elle n'accepterait pas qu'il lui dicte sa conduite. Elle ne voulait pas passer cette nuit avec lui, ni la suivante. Un point c'est tout.

 _« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes à cause des paroles de notre créateur, mais sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de me détourner de la destinée qu'il m'a offerte »,_ dit-elle posément.

La pression sur son poignet se relâcha un peu. Les paroles de la belle lui faisaient du bien, mais quelque chose empêchait Laxus de la croire pleinement. Le manque de confiance, à n'en pas douter. Les paupières closes de Mirajane ne surent retenir ses larmes, qui s'écoulèrent doucement sur ses joues. Sa voix resta cependant ferme.

 _« Un jour, je serai tienne, Laxus. Pour l'heure, je ne suis pas prête, accepte-le. »_

Ses paupières se crispèrent tandis que les mains de Laxus encadrèrent son visage et que ses lèvres se posèrent sur son front. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa poitrine se soulevait incontrôlablement au rythme de sa respiration. Un court soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres quand Laxus la relâcha enfin et partit sans un mot de plus. Mirajane resta un court moment les mains suspendues en l'air, encore envahie par l'aura du blond malgré son absence. Puis, elle se ressaisit, ouvrit sa porte d'une main tremblante et la referma en sanglottant.

Depuis que Laxus était né, la blanche sentait son cœur comme déchiré en deux. Zeref avait beau avoir exprimé sa volonté, Mirajane se sentait honteuse de l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait envers Laxus. Elle avait l'impression de trahir son créateur.

 _« Zeref… j'aurais tant voulu n'appartenir qu'à vous… »_

* * *

 _Encore une fois, l'inspiration est sortie de nulle part !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis sur cet écrit, et sur les pairings que vous voulez voir se concrétiser. Comme le dit si bien notre cher Zeref, d'autres membres intégreront la guilde, et rien n'est joué ! Vos retours sont source de motivation, j'en aurai bien besoin pour la suite._

 _A bientôt peut-être :)_

 **EDIT : Fiction en pause** **: En raison d'un fort nombre de clics mais bien peu de reviews en comparaison, j'ai l'impression que cette fiction ne plait pas et je suis un peu découragée pour la suite. Je me concentre en attendant sur mes autres fictions qui ont certes moins de lecteurs, mais plus de retours. Je pense que je continuerai cette histoire un jour, mais j'ignore quand.**


End file.
